Simvilian Life.
by Balefire
Summary: I'm clueless as to where this idea came from. My short story about what it'd be like to live in a SimCity. Read & Review, hope you like it?


When John looked up from the sidewalk, the bright sun glared in his eyes. The weather was beautiful in New City, like it always was. He had had one of those strange occurences where it felt like he had been walking but going nowhere for hours on end, but as more time passed, the thought became more incredulous and was pushed to the hazy areas of his simple mind. No, everything was going well since Mayor Defacto took over. The weather was great, there was water for everyone, good police coverage here, good fire safety there. As he walked past his school for the third time in a row, a road back to his house appeared. Must've been some problems with construction or something. Mayor Defacto was probably up to his old tricks again.  
  
Heading down this 'new' road, John rubbed shoulders with people of every kind, waving a hello to those he knew. To his right was a water tower he'd never seen before, but that wasn't important. Things like that happened all the time in his hometown, various objects appearing out of thin air. Last spring, he remembered a huge stadium being airlifted by an impossibly small plane and dumped right into the middle of downtown. Or atleast, he thought he remembered. Maybe it has just been there all the time. Yeah, that's it, he thought, it was just built. He passed by the commercial district, mainly ugly abandonned buildings that looked exactly the same, simply piling on top of each other. Odd, since huge tractors often razed plots of those ugly abandonned zones. Mayor Defacto again, what a good mayor.  
  
Continuing along the road, he came across the richer district, where condos dominated, and few people built those little houses with the nice big green lawns, and the fences. Business buildings flocked near the CN Tower, the Empire State Building, the Arc of Triumph and Big Ben, looking like sheep amongst the towering landmarks. The neighbouring city had a CN Tower of their own, but to John, New City's always looked so much nicer. Continuing along the street (which was named "HahahaYouSimviliansAreSoFunny Avenue", nicely identified by a huge and towering sign), he slowly came upon his district of low residential, in locations of medium land value. Something about the aura being too low kept his neighbourhood from having high land value, whatever that meant.  
  
As he neared his house, he turned and waved at his neighbours. When he turned back, a huge tractor had just apparated and demolished his house to nothing. "Hey!" he protested at the tractor, "What's up with this?!" But as soon as it had come, the tractor just vanished. Like totally vanished and ceased to exist. As he sat there, staring at his house which had just been turned to rubble, another tractor came along, cleaned up the rubble, and disappeared like the first one. Behind his house he could see the little block of road, which happened to attract people to spring up houses there. Even now he could see people walking around the little block, as though they were actually getting somewhere. Not that there was anything wrong with it. There were patches like that all over New City, in the commercial zone in the middle of the city, and in the outskirts, where the industrial was. Once again, he had that wierd hypnotized feeling, but it soon passed?  
  
When John blinked again to get over the short daze, an entire park, trees, playground, garden and all decided to drop out of the sky and land right where his house was. Blinking a couple of times, John realized what had just happened. His house had just been razed and replaced with a park. No problem, he thought, as he saw people suddenly milling into this new park, playing on the slides and the swings. Probably for the better of the city. Just yesterday, they had commissioned a sculptor to erect a statue for none other than Mayor Defacto. That mayor, never running out of good ideas. What's next? A court-house? Without a second thought in mind, John decided to keep walking along the road. Maybe I'll come to my house eventually. Maybe I'll come to my house. 


End file.
